Mending Broken Hearts
by Shaariin13
Summary: Everyone is happy with their hearts' loves, aside from the Vongola's Right-Hand Man. With Yamamoto dead by his own doing, will Gokudera have his happy ever after with the deceased Rain Guardian? Bring in the Ten Year Bazooka! Rated T for adult themes and supposed character death. Set in sweet-and-simple's Revel In Broken Hearts 'verse


**Title: **Mending Broken Hearts

**Author:** Shaariin13

**Word Count: **2,079(details and A/Ns exclusive)

**Prompt:** Sleepless nights and nightmares I had ever since I read sweet-and-simple's RL fic, 'Revel In Broken Hearts'.

**Fandom: **Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn

**Characters/ Pairings: **8059/5980 (YamaGoku/GokuYama), passing mention of RL (Lambo/Reborn), 3387(Ryohei/Hana), D88 (Dino/Bianchi), Tsuna, the other Guardians, Shamal

**Rating: **T for blatant homosexuality, Gokudera's language, and slightly dark(?) themes

**Warnings:** 8059/5980 (is 8059 a warning?), multiple background pairings (both homosexual and heterosexual), crude language, supposed death fic, and the overly used time-traveling factor, first time writing angst, slapdash editing

**Summary: **Everyone is happy with their hearts' loves, aside from the Vongola's Right-Hand Man. With Yamamoto dead by his own doing, will Gokudera have his happy ever after with the deceased Rain Guardian? Bring in the Ten Year Bazooka! Rated T. Set in sweet-and-simple's Revel In Broken Hearts 'verse

**A/N: **The fact that 8059 was the only couple mentioned in the fic that didn't get a happy ending weighed heavily on my mind, so to get my beauty rest back, I decided to ask permission to write this… sequel of sorts. Let's just call it a companion fic. Yeah. Oh and please read sweet-and-simple's 'Revel In Broken Hearts' to get this. And this is my first time writing angst, so please be kind enough to comment on how I suck and should just stick to drama hahaha

**Disclaimer: **Nuuuuuuuuuuuuu. Desu. I own nothing. Not the prompt plot; plain-and-simple owns that. Neither the original; Amano Akira owns all.

* * *

**Mending Broken Hearts **(A Companion fic to **Revel in Broken Hearts**)

He wakes up. After a little over two years of death-like stillness, he wakes up. Screaming. (Why was he alive? He was supposed to be dead already! The 139 sticks of dynamite plus two kegs of gunpowder he used was supposed to guarantee that!) Nonetheless, he is still alive, so he expresses his displeasure through his aching, dry throat creaking with long-term disuse in a not so discreet way.

"No! Why the hell am I alive? I should have died! Let me go! I have to die! I have to be-"

The door bangs open and a flurry of white rushes towards him. He didn't stop screaming, even with Shamal shaking him violently. The fact that Bianchi was hot on the doctor's heels did not even penetrate his anguished mind.

String of patience finally snapping, Shamal strikes him on the face. Gokudera is unfazed and continues his wailing.

"Kill me! Let me die! You should've let me die! Let me be with him! Let me go-" he is cut off by another strike. Even with a swollen cheek, he goes on. Only after four more strikes does he quiet down, but that was when the tears started falling. Cheeks red and puffy, lip split, eyes similar to the sky on a rainy spring afternoon, he breathes the reason to his attempt on his life: "Takeshi…"

**~8059~**

He is filled in on the events during his self-induced hibernation. He finds out about the numerous trysts his Reason had participated in with the recently-rescued Lambo, discovers why _he_ did it with the teenager, and his heart groans and creaks in anguish once more, every fiber of his being filled with guilt and self-loathing: guilt because of his ignorance and taking _him_ for granted, and self-loathing for the bullet from his own Beretta that lodged itself on his Reason and terminated _his_ existence. He remembers feeling as if his heart had died that same day along with _him_(he thinks _yes, it might have_).

He endures the six months the therapy requires of him, memories of _him_, the thoughts of what if's, what should have been's, and what could be's helping to while away the time. When he is feeling particularly bitter, often when he is frustrated with the therapy and discards everything with a vehement "To hell with it!", he can't help his mind being filled with accusatory thoughts directed to his Boss, his God, the former reason he lives and breathes and fights and kills; can't help blaming his best friend for refusing him the only thing he really wanted. At times when he is particularly filled with these dark thoughts, he couldn't help them coming out of his mouth.

"Why?" he asks from the floor, when his fifth attempt at walking ten feet fails once again. "Why did you have to interfere? Why didn't you let me _die_?" He spats the last word like he would his sister's cookies. "I never asked you for anything before, and the only time I want something from you, you don't give it to me! Why won't you let me be with him? Why won't you let me be happy?"

He looks up, his silver-green eyes pleading. His companion is standing ramrod straight, but head bent, gravity defying locks shadowing his eyes, similar to how his former tutor utilized his fedora whenever he was feeling mysterious. Tsuna looks up, and the effort of keeping his eyes averted from Gokudera was painfully obvious. What the Decimo whispers floats on the air between them, as tangible as smoke. "I already lost Yamamoto; I wasn't going to lose you, too."

Gokudera's jaw tightens, and he forces himself on his wheelchair. He maneuvers it to face the other direction, his back to his boss. His parting words fall like the blade of a guillotine on the smaller adult: "Are you sure about that? As far as I'm concerned, you already lost me two years ago, when you ordered me to stop _him_, never mind how." He rolls away to his room to brood and mourn for his lost love once more.

**~8059~**

His therapy is finished. He looks like the dead, and in a morbid way, he somehow likes that. He feels dead inside anyway, so what if he looks like it on the outside? He spends more time and money on smoking than eating. He is too frail and weak to be sent on missions, and that's fair enough for him. He can't even look at a gun and not cry for his Reason that he had lost.

A week later and the cow-child awakens. The Family is squeezed into the small room, and the others comply to give the Guardians the chance to be complete (or as complete as they could be without a Rain Guardian, but Gokudera does not comment on it).

Lawn-head shouts, yells and shadow-boxes to the extreme through his story of finding his wife Hana, of being happy with her, and Gokudera couldn't take any more of their sempai's clueless insensitivity. He stumbles out the door, and no one stops him. He remembers the cow's understanding look, and realizes that, in a way, he and the Lightning Guardian are on the same boat; only, he grovels, the younger still has a chance if Reborn lends him a life jacket, while he can no longer do anything about the hole on his prow, and he sinks deeper into despair as his knees give way and he slides slowly along on the wall, slumping on the floor.

By the end of the day, he finds out that Reborn does in fact rescues the cow and takes him off of Gokudera's sinking dinghy and whisks the teenager to his cruise ship. Gokudera doesn't hold it against the boy; he admits that Lambo had it worse than him (but that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt.)

When Lambo is finally out of the hospital after a month, everyone is happy. Everyone except for Gokudera, that is. They are all content with their heart's love (even his psychopathic sister, who found her other half in the stupid, clumsy-as-hell horse the Cavallone call their boss).

It takes Gokudera a week after that to finally visit the inconspicuous plot of land marked by a marble Kojirou alighting on an equally stony Shigure Kintoki, the white Jirou statue sitting loyally beside its master's equally lifeless name on the cold, unfeeling square of streaked stone. After that, he is there every single moment he can spare every day of the week, to the point that whenever one asks another where he could be found, the immediate response was "Where Yamamoto is, Gokudera probably is, too."

On the next April 24th, he spends the whole morning outside, fixing the grave of his Reason for the occasion. He works diligently to numb the pain.

When he finishes, his hands are dirty, his brow glistening with sweat and his heart still heavy. He falls asleep on the grass troubled by his thoughts.

He is awakened hours later when he hears a distinct "Oh my god I'm dead!" from below him. He springs to his feet and without missing a beat, lights and throws his dynamite, unmindful of the mess and the noise and the heat*.

He claws the scratched, singed casket open and pulls his ten-years younger Reason out. His hands settle on the younger's baffled face, but he ignores this and goes on kissing _his_ forehead, eyelids, cheeks, everywhere (he deliberately skips the lips; he will not steal that particular first kiss from his younger self), all the while muttering and whispering "Takeshi" along with an occasional "Thank god".

He spends a good minute raining the nonplussed teenager with his neglected affection, and when an idea pops into his head, the boy is still shocked enough he does not question the phone forced onto his hand and follows his crush's older self unquestioningly.

When Gokudera speaks to the phone's camera and starts ordering his younger self around, Yamamoto Takeshi from ten years before sobers and understands. He also couldn't help the feeling of pity and love for the older silver-haired bomber in front of him that crashed through his heart.

When the five minutes are up, the boy in Gokudera's arms is replaced by smoke, and still he keeps his eyes closed, both in anticipation and fear: anticipation for the new memories, and fear if nothing happens.

To his relief, the memories flow into his mind, and he cries tears of joy. His eyes open and sees the blue, blue sky above him peeking from between the leaves of a tall oak. He realizes he is lying on the ground in the middle of spring. He looks around and smiles, as he discovers he is not alone. His Reason- no, _his Takeshi-_ lays beside him asleep, though very much alive, hair tousling in the soft spring breeze. His smile widens and he snuggles closer to his love- his _husband_, if his new recollections serve him right- and revels in the feeling of warm, loving arms encircling and hugging him back.

**~8059~**

The pink smoke clears, and Yamamoto is back to his own time. He sees the horrified look on his companion's face and realizes that, since his ten-year later self is dead, no one replaced him on his trip to the future. He smiles, hoping to dispel the other's terror, and remembers the phone he still clutches tightly within his grasp when he attempted to scratch his head.

"Hey, Gokudera," he greets belatedly. "Uhm, hey, Ten Years Later Gokudera wanted to tell you something."

The pronouncement performs its wanted effect: Gokudera's ashen face colors with confusion, his silver, fear-widened eyes turning green with bafflement.

"What did he- I mean I- say?" Gokudera asks warily. As an answer, Yamamoto hands him the scratched, dirt-covered phone from the future bomber.

Gokudera swipes his thumb across the screen, holding the query of the device's questionable state at the tip of his tongue. More pressing matters needed his attention at the moment.

After a few moments of fiddling with the futuristic contraption he locates the video holding his future-self's message.

"_To me from ten years in the past,_" the Future Gokudera starts. "_Don't waste any more time and just accept the stupid Baseball Idiot's love. You may not notice it, since he doesn't show it that much, but it's there nonetheless. Accept it and be happy for once in your miserably deprived life._"

The contents of the video has Gokudera's jaw dropping. Since Yamamoto was the one to shoot the video, what the Gokudera from the future had said is not news to him. He remains solemn and quiet, waiting for the message to end.

"_As you might have noticed, the Takeshi from my time is… dead,_" the future him chokes on the word, and he takes note of this minute detail. "_And you're watching the sorry bastard who did it. Don't wait 'til he snaps and starts killing people because he can't take it anymore; don't wait for the day you have to kill him to realize you love him, too. Take care of _your_ Baseball Idiot, 'cause I want _my _Takeshi back._"

The twenty-four year old Gokudera looks directly into the phone's camera, and his fourteen-year old counterpart feels it to the bottom of his soul. "_Listen to me, okay? If you don't, I'll personally find a way to strangle some sense into you, then maybe snatch your Takeshi and keep him to myself._" The last part sends a shiver down his spine, a cold lump of dread settling into his stomach. He doesn't know why, but he gets the impression his future self _will_ do what he threats, and he doesn't like it one bit.

"_Are we clear?_" the Gokudera on the screen asks, "_Good. Do that. Love, Gokudera Hayato from ten years in the future._"

Gokudera is about to turn the contraption off when he hears his future voice waft from the speakers once again. "_P.S. This is authentic. I'm desperate enough to sit on my supposed lover's consecrated grave with his past self with me, pleading to the younger me to give me a chance on happiness. Do me a favor and stop being a snot-nosed brat with a stick of dynamite lodged firmly up your ass._"

He plans on making the phone fly somewhere faraway in his annoyance and outrage when another addition piped up. "_P.P.S. Don't you dare throw my phone. That was expensive._"

* * *

*why the heck am I rhyming? Now is not the time for poetry, silly brain! It's free-writing time! Think prose!

Aaaaaand, that's a wrap! Hopefully, my unsettled fujoshi side was appeased enough and let me sleep! Oh, and thanks to sweet-and-simple for letting me borrow her 'verse for this. If any of you guys want some well-written angst or lovely RL fics, just head on over to sweet-and-simple; she has hundreds of fics to offer. link: www . fanfiction u / 1629754 / (just remove the spaces) Gotta go now, guys! I wanna know if I'll be able to sleep now~! Reviews are welcomed! (Hint: that means you have to write one; I see the stats. I'll know who you are! :P)


End file.
